1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) techniques, and more particularly to an LCD system, and an alternating current (AC) adapter and a backlight driving module for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,294,660 discloses a conventional LED-backlit LCD device embedded with an AC-to-DC (direct current) converting module and a backlight driving module. However, the conventional LED-backlit LCD device has the following disadvantages:
1. Design of the appearance of the conventional LED-backlit LCD device is relatively limited. Particularly, the cost of the conventional LED-backlit LCD device increases rapidly with thinning of the same.
2. When at least one of the embedded AC-to-DC converting module and the embedded backlight driving module is damaged, the repair cost of the conventional LED-backlit LCD device is relatively high.
Moreover, how the same backlight driving module can be used in different types of LED-backlit LCD devices is important for the purpose of reducing the inventory risk of the backlight driving modules.